Agent S
by Kyouko Jeevas
Summary: Sayu is as good as Light. She is a genius too. She wants to prove herself and has the right way to do it. Will she succeed to lead her father to victory over her brother? Or will Light discover her and write her name? LxSayu. I suck at sumaries. Please review! M for foul langage and future smut.
1. Chapter 1

Something was wrong with Light. Sayu knew it. She knew her brother. She knew the fake look in his eyes and she could always see through his mask. But now, that mask his something else than boredom. His voice became extra measured. This was all Sayu thought about lately. In class during break time while watching TV (even while watching Hideki Ryuga). It passed through her mind once: maybe Light is Kira. But she scratched that idea immediately. This was Light. Her genius, golden boy, perfect brother.

_But… _

_Actually…_

_After I think about it, it's really plausible…_

_Hates criminals,_

_Thinks all of them should die,_

_Thinks he is always right,_

_Loves attention,_

_Childish._

_It certainly sounds like him._

_Kira most likely has access to the police files._

_So does Light…_

"What are you thinking so hard about?" her mom asked.

"Oh…" she looked round and remembered that she was having dinner with her family (Light too) "Nothing."

"Liar." Light snorted with a chuckle "Seriously, you have been so distracted lately. What's up?"

_So have you. _Sayu wanted to say but thought better of it. "You're a genius. I'm sure you can figure it out." she said instead and shot a 'dare' look.

The brunette smirked. "Challenge accepted."

"Bring it on, baby." she said while thinking _So fake._

"Do you have a new boyfriend?"

"Nope." she said with a grin that was also an act and noticed the disapproving look Soichiro and Sachiko was giving Light "You'll never get it."

"Broke up with your last one?" Light said, causing the slightly disapproving looks to turn into just disapproving looks which were directed at Sayu now.

"He was not my boyfriend."

"But he liked you."

"Not the point, Light. Are you giving up?"

"Never. New crush?"

"No"

"Hideki Ryuga?"

"I'm not _that_ big of a fan."

"Bad grades?"

"No."

"Good grades?"

"No."

"New fandom?"

"Try again."

"New yaoi ship?"

"I wish."

"New yuri ship?"

"No."

"New straight ship?"

"Boring."

"OT3?"

"Life isn't that great, Light."

"Friends with benefits?" Light asked with a doubt.

"What?! I'm not a slut like you!"

"Of course not." Light said knowingly "Is it about mom?"

"No"

"Is it about dad?"

"No. Light, you are not going to get it."

"Is it Kira?" Sayu paused and thought what she should tell the truth, but she already made it obvious that she was in fact thinking about Kira so she slightly nodded. "What do you think?" Light said in an extra, extra measured and calm voice. His eyes were searching Sayu. "Mom, dad, don't comment on her opinion." he ordered.

"I don't think Kira is justice. He is a politician who thinks he is justice. He is a rival to law although they are exactly the same in the core. Their definition of evil is the same. But Kira is more likely to become corrupt than the law. If he raises to power, the world will go back to absolutism where only one person is everything." Sayu spoke with a serious and calm voice.

"Kids this is not a table conversation." Sachiko said awkwardly while Soichiro kept eyeing his children with complete confusion due to prior terms such as 'ship' and 'OT3' and the fact that they were actually talking about Kira.

"This is what is happening, mom. There is no reason denying it." Light said with a voice that contained a tiny bit of brag.

"When else are we going to talk anyway? Light is always locked up in his room. You study too much. You should relax. It's only February. Or do you have something else going on? A internet girlfriend perhaps?" Sayu said jokingly. They were back to the act again.

"Seriously, Sayu?"

"Or is it your right hand?"

"Sayu!" Sachiko interrupted the really inappropriate conversation her children were having while the her husband was still trying to grasp the idea of this kind of a conversation was actually happening.

"Yes, mother?" she said, innocently blinking her eyes and smiling to her.

"Where did you learn these stuff?" she asked in disgust.

"Social life."

"I'm surprised you didn't stop us when we stared talking about ships." Light commented.

"What are ships? Aizawa told me that his daughter was talking about that too." Soichiro asked, completely ignoring the last part of Light and Sayu's conversation.

"I don't want to ruin it for Yumi-chan." Sayu said with a grin. "She is a really good writer. I love her ereri fanart."

"She has Tumblr?" Light asked.

"Yes. One of her blogs are really popular. It's called _The ones who will die if their names are out on Tumblr (even without Kira)_."

"No way! That's her?"

"Uh-huh. Amazing right? I didn't know you were into that kind of blog."

"She posts yuri."

"Pervert!"

"No, I am a guy. You are the pervert."

"I am a pervert, I admit. But so are you"

"It's okay for guys."

"Sexist society."

"I know, it is." Light said with a sight nad then looked at his father, "But I think we should stop being modern and go back to our home selves or I think dad will explode from the overheating." Light said with laughter and Sayu joined. It was all an act on both of their parts and they both knew it. "I'm going up to my room now."

"Me too."

And with that they were both off to their rooms.

_So cautious of his every move, even while talking to me._

_Light, you never hid things from me…_

Sayu suddenly felt really sad. Her brother was the only person she could turn to and now, he was hiding something. Something big. She contemplated on Kira and Light's similarities as she walked to her bed and as she did the list just went on and on. Her father even said they suspected Kira of being a student! It had been 3 months since Kira made his appearance. She had known that Kira's first victim was that guy who took people hostage in a daycare centre before L told it on TV. She had told her father. He didn't even bother to consider that she might have actually found a lead . Alas, L had to do it for the police. Kira is in Japan. It is Japan's responsibility. And unfortunately the NPA is full of idiots like her father and _Aizawa_. Eww. She hated that guy to the core. The guy was so narrow minded she wanted to puke when he started talking or punch him in the face to shut him up. She couldn't really blame Kira for being fed up with the incompetent employees of the NPA. She sat on her bed and looked around her room lazily. She looked at her desk: her school books (only god knows how she is able to carry those everyday), her pencil case, her computer, and her laptop…

Her laptop? She didn't have a laptop! What the hell was it doing there? She quickly walked over to her desk and opened the lid, only to be faced by the letter 'L' in the font she saw on TV.

_What the…?_

_"Hello, Sayu Yagami." _the synthesised voice said _"I am L." _she gawked at the screen in complete shock and confusion _"Ah… You are confused I see. This must be about me contacting you. Let me explain: I would like your help on the Kira case. I believe your deductive skills are remarkable although they are unnoticed "_

"How will I know that you are L and not Kira?" Sayu asked after thinking for a while and came to the conclusion of this was either L or Light was Kira and he was trying to find out if she suspected him.

_"I know your father's name and he is still alive. Isn't that enough?" _Sayu shook her head _"Good. It shouldn't be. But why exactly? I want to know your opinion."_

"Why should I tell you? You might be Kira trying to figure out if I am a threat or not."

_"Why should you think that you might be a threat to Kira if you are not close to him? You might be able to psychologically analyse Kira but it is all in vain if you do not know him personally. Unless… Unless you have a suspect in mind. You suspect Light Yagami too, don't you?" _ L(Kira?) was met with Sayu's ultimate poker face. _"I'll take the lack of reaction as a yes, which is why I want your help. You can see that he might be Kira. If you choose to be my contact you will attend some of the some of the meetings with the task force and some with just me via this laptop, which should not be used for anything else but the Kira case and should be held in a secure place."_

"Okay. Let's assume that you are L; surely, if you suspect my brother, you suspect me too."

_"No, you have a too mature and objective mind for being Kira and believing that the rules of the law is correct. I also have surveillance in your house at the moment and I heard your insight about Kira."_

"Medieval."

_"Yes, indeed. That is why I do not suspect you anymore. You identified a similar situation in history and said that it was repeating. Kira sees himself as a God. He wouldn't consider the history repeating itself because he thinks of himself as something above humanity."_

"Why would the greatest detective in the world would want a 14-year-olds help?"

_"You are the only person who is close to my suspect. Additionally, like I mentioned before: your skills are remarkable and unlike other detectives, I do not look down on somebody's abilities because of their age, background or anything of the sort."_

"Okay, now let's assume that I want to help you, how will you prove that you are who you say you are?"

_"You have to find me."_ L said in a calm voice which unnerved Sayu.

"Find you? The fuck would that prove? How the hell am I suppose to do that?"

_"I am working with your father and not through a computer. I meet with the task force every day. I want you to find the location and come there."_

"How will I know if you are not Kira trying to get the location?"

_"I do not want you to tell me the location. I want you to find it and come there. It is a way for you to ensure that I am not luring you to a trap. But be sure to come when your father is at home. I don't want him to know of our alliance. Your brother might notice."_

"Dad is really prejudice about my abilities. I told him about how Kira was in Japan, but did he listen? Never."

_"So you see my point?"_

"Yes, I most definitely do." Sayu said, her anger building up. If this was actually true, if L wanted her help, she could prove that she was as good as Light. "Okay I will find you."

_"Great. But one more thing. When you arrive, ask for Rue Ryuzaki to the lobby and do not give say your real name."_

"You are in a hotel? Interesting." Sayu deducted.

_"Perfect deduction. I look forward to working with you. You will find all the applications and documents needed for working with me and finding me. There are also a few games if you get bored in the meetings. They tend to be boring to a suicidal degree."_

"How surprising." Sayu said sarcastically.

_"Indeed. I must go now. Don't make me wait. I don't like waiting."_

"Don't you worry. I hate waiting too. One more thing."

_"Yes?"_

"About the surveillance?"

_"They should be out in a few days."_

"Okay… Oh! Do I get paid?" she asked curiously.

There was silence for a few seconds before L spoke again _"Considering that you are risking you life, you should. I will set up an account and we will discus the details when you find me."_

"I'm already getting wormed up to you, L… or Kira."

_"I'm glad. See you soon."_ was the last thing L said before the line dropped and Sayu was faced with a password setting window. It was in English but she was fluent so it wasn't a problem. She quickly set the password to a really long sentence only she could know. This was going to be fun.

"Are you sure about this Ryuzaki? According to you she is Kira's sister." Watari asked his grandson.

"Yes. I need another intelligent detective in the task force or we won't get any where close to Kira." L said and took a sip from his sugar with tea. "I will make Kira pay for Beyond's life." Warari put his hand on L's shoulder "Could you set up a bank account for Sayu Yagami's fee?"

"Sure, Ryuzaki."

"Thank you, Watari." L said as Watari walked out of the room.

He opened his computer to look at what Sayu was doing on her new laptop. He could see what was going on in the screen. As he expected she had found the phone tracking app he had installed and she was typing her fathers phone number. After the app pinpointed the phone she minimised the window and started looking over some files. She came to Naomi Misora's file and soon closed it and hacked into the police stations security system. She quickly found a record of Naomi waking into the station, talking and clearly trying to convince the officers up front, Light walking in, dropping off a bag, and talking to Misora. _Those files would have been overwritten tomorrow._ L thought and contacted Sayu.

"How did you know she was in the police station?" L asked surprisedly.

"I didn't but I knew Light was there and she happened to be there too. It was worth a shot and looks like I hit the jackpot." Sayu chuckled

"Excellent work. I see you are not that suspicious of me anymore." L asked monotonously

"No, not really. This is a little too expensive for Kira, especially my brother. But I have questions about Misora. She wasn't just a simple FBI agent, was she?"

"She is the one who solve the LA BB Murder Cases. But she quit FBI after that. She came to Japan with Raye Penber as his fiancée. What a pity, she was an excellent detective. Way better than Penber."

"They are all dead now, right? The FBI agents I mean."

L was about to answer but he noticed that Sayu's mother was going towards Sayu's room "Hide the laptop, your mother is coming."

Sayu quickly put the laptop to the long thin drawer under her desk and opened one of her heavy textbooks just as her mother came in.

"Hello, sweetie. Are you studying?" her mother asked surprisedly. It wasn't common for Sayu to _study_.

"Yes. Why?" _Are you interested in my life all of a sudden?_ she completed her sentences in her mind.

"Nothing. Just wanted to see how you were doing."

"You could have knocked." she said coldly, irritated that her privacy was carelessly invaded while her murderer brothers was strictly off limits to her mother. "You do when you bother Light. You and I aren't any closer than you and Light. Since when do you have the right to barge in to my room but his room is sacred ground that should not be entered permission?" she said with venom dripping from her every word.

"A-…" Sachiko gaped at her daughters sudden coldness and anger "Is everything okay honey?"

"Since when do you care?" she said, not once looking up from her book.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sachiko asked, quite annoyed the way she was treated.

"Nothing, mother. My problem is that you are disturbing me. You should knock first." _You don't even listen to me and then you ask what I mean when I say you don't care. _"Now, if you could leave me alone."

Sachiko shot a weird look at her and shut the door, muttering a 'bye' before she did so. Sayu quickly took her laptop out and opened the lid.

"_You didn't have to be so cold to your mother." _L said through the computer.

"What? She hardly cares about how I am doing, and then she barges in without knocking and then asks me what's wrong," Sayu partially yelled with frustration "Here is what's wrong, mom, you are a terrible mother. You worship the ground your son walks on while you don't even have the decency knock on your daughters mother fucking door!"

_"I am not interested in getting involved in your family drama, I merely commented. I think you should look over the files and catch on. We'll talk when you come here." _L said _"Also your brother is coming to check up on you as a request from your mother. Hide the laptop and do not open it before you made sue everybody is asleep. Good night, S."_

"S? That's my alias? Cool." Sayu said with a grin.

_"Hide the laptop." _L urged her.

"Fine, fine. I'm hiding it." She said and shut the lid.

Light came to his sisters door and knocked as his mother told him to about 5 times. Seriously, what a pain.

"I'm coming, wait a second." He heard her say but it just sounded like pain old Sayu in her 'little girl' act she used at home. Nothing out of the ordinary. The door opened slightly and Sayu's head slipped out. "Hey, Light. What's up?"

"Mom told me that something was wrong," he paused for a second and scanned her "but you seem alright."

"Now why would she think that? I told her that the problem was her not knocking." she said with her usual smile. "And also being a horrible, horrible mother who treats her son like a god and her daughter like she is her property."

"Okay now I see. What's up with the parental frustration all of a sudden?" Light asked and looked actually curious

"It's not all of a sudden Light. You have been locked up in your room and I have been hearing the same goddamn shit every single day from mom. And occasionally from dad, when he bothers to get his fat ass of his office chair and come home. I'm sick of being treated like an idiot even though I am smarter than both of them combined! It's February, Light. You don't have to study every hour of the day, and you most certainly don't have to leave me to listen to those old rags jibber jabber, but since you so love to do that you can definitely leave me the fuck alone and go back to your useless textbooks and notebooks." she said and was slam the door to his face but he stopped the door with his hand.

"What the hell? What is going on with you?"

"Nothing. Just leave me alone. I want some privacy." she said quietly.

"Let me in." Light said in an ordering fashion.

"No." Sayu said automatically _The laptop is still visible! Go away!_

"Why?" he asked surprisedly."Since when am I not allowed in your room

"Since today."

"Wha- Why? What do you have in there?" Light said, finding Sayu's sudden privacy a little odd.

_Fuck! _"Nothing. Go away." _Go away, Kira! _

"No. What do you have in there?" he tried to force the door open but Sayu kicked the door and startled him. "What the fuck?!"

"Light, please go away." Sayu said with her desperate little girl in trouble act. That always worked.

"I'm not going to until you tell me." Light pressed. "That act won't work on me" _Damn it! _

_Fuck, Sayu, think! Think!_

"I left when you had those girls over!" She whisper/yelled. "Return the favour big brother!"

"What?!" he yelled and Sayu shushed him "You have a guy in there?!" he whisper/yelled.

"Yes." she muttered and then continued in her normal voice "Go. Away!"

"How did mom didn't see him?" he whispered.

"He just came two minutes ago. That's why I made a big deal about knocking." she whispered and looked inside of her room. She pretended to have a mimic conversation with someone and then tuned back to Light.

"Why can't I see him?" he whispered. He seemed convinced. _Thank god._

"Well, you are his girlfriends big brother. He is shy."

"Why?"

"Cause you are big and scary. Go away!" she whisper/yelled again. Light suddenly started giggling. "What's so funny?" Sayu asked, bored.

"Nothing. What was up with your speech earlier?" Light said after he finished his giggle attack.

"I was exaggerating. Will you leave me alone?"

"I'm going." he said and let her shut the door. Sayu put her back against the door and let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

Light went downstairs but he couldn't stop giggling. Ryuk was right. It _was_ funnier when the person admits it. Ryuk was laughing too.

_And, here I thought she suspected me or something._

"Nothings wrong, guys. She is just Sayu."

"Why are you laughing?" his father asked which only made him laugh harder.

"You- heh- you do _not _ want to know." he said and went back to his room.

He laid down on his bed. _I was just over thinking. She doesn't suspect me. She just has a boyfriend._

"Hehehe. I told ya, it'd be funnier if she told you. This is way funnier that of you _seeing_ a guy in your sisters room."

You just might be right, Ryuk. I would be a pity to kill her, anyway. I'm thinking she might be a little help to Kira. Light said with the code he made for communication with Ryuk.

"Oh?" Ryuk said curiously

Yes. Everyone needs a successor. She is perfect for the job.

"I'm sure she is."

L just stared at the monitor that showed Sayu's room. _A secret and shy boyfriend? Impressive. Right on the spot._

"The account for S is ready."

"Thank you, Watari. I appreciate your hard work." Watari simply nodded and was about to exit the room before L stopped him. "What do you think about her skills?"

"I agree that she is very talented, but that doesn't change the fact that she is most probably Kira's sister. I do not trust her."

"I know. It is dangerous, but think of this: I am getting her to our side. It's only a matter of time until Kira starts looking for a successor. If Kira is really Light Yagami, she is the perfect successor. He might use the issues with their parents to his advantage. If Kira wins, she will be superior to the two people who ignored her. But I am presenting this to her right now. If she on our side and is the one who guided her father to victory and defeat her brother. She will prove that she is better than her brother as well as well as her father. Her skills matches Near's. I don't want Kira to have such a strong ally nor a successor."

"Yes, that would be most troublesome. But showing her your face? Are you sure?" the old man asked unsurely. He didn't want to lose the only family he had left.

"How else will she trust me? She has to know my name to kill me, it will be fine. I just hope Light doesn't get suspicious. I don't want this case to cost her life." he said and noticed that Light was tapping his finger again "Why does he tap his finger to places all the time? It's annoying. Tap, tap, tap."

"Smart people tend to have weird habits, especially with their fingers. For example chewing on their thumb, or twirling their hair." Watari joked with a chuckle

"Hmm… At least those make much sound. His expression changes when he taps it. It's almost like a code but who is he talking to?" L asked more to himself then his grandfather. "Is he hallucinating or something?" he said as he chewed on his thumb.

"Have you tried to crack the code?" the old man asked the detective.

"No, it doesn't make sense that it is a code. There is nobody there to hear it. Just a waste of time." the genius said with slight frustration.

"Maybe it is just his way of thinking."

"Perhaps…"

"It's getting late, Ryuzaki. I'm going to retire for the day." he said and L muttered a 'good night'.

_Well, I'm royally screwed. I have never been this desperate._

_Seriously? A fourteen-year-old as a contact?_

_But I have no choice. The rest of my investigators are complete idiots._

_'You don't have evidence!' Was that what Aizawa said? I have evidence but it takes intelligence to actually understand it. How can he expect to understand why I suspect Light Yagami when he doesn't even know a thing about how human mind works? Stupid police. _

_I hope Sayu comes tomorrow so I will have another intelligent being in the discussions soon. _


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: First of all, thanks to all of you for the favs and follows and REVIEWS! Sorry for the late update.

There are some chronological mistakes with the little details, I don't know if anyone actually noticed but I didn't have access to internet so I just jumbled it all up. Let's just pretend it was like this. This is an AU after all.

Unfortunately I cannot respond to V's review so I'm just going to write it here:

The reason for Light's naiveness is, he knows Sayu is a genius but even he underestimates her so it is more likely for him to believe her. Also L seeking help from her doesn't cross his mind because she is a suspect too and she is only fourteen.

I failed to explain it last time. Sorry. But thank you for telling me.

* * *

"We will have a new investigator sometime this week." L announced to the Japanese task force.

"Really? Where in the world did you find that?" Aizawa asked from the far corner of the hotel suite

"That is none of your business. I am merely informing you of the fact that we will have a new member."

"What's his name?" Matsuda asked as he set L's coffee down.

"S. We will be communicating via computer connection." L dead panned. "Only sound though. I would like to keep my contacts identities private."

"But not our identities?" Aizawa asked, sounding very irritated. Made L want to front kick him in the jaw and break it.

"You are not my contacts. You chose to be on this case. I specifically requested help from S." _Know your place. _"I _personally_ asked."

"Okay, okay. No need to bite y head off. I was just asking." Aizawa defended just before Watari walked in.

"Ryzaki, S is requesting you in the lobby." he announced and all of the eyes turned to L. He stood up, ignoring the eyes on his person. He slowly shuffled in his slouched walk out the suite and to the elevator as the task force members stared after him.

"You have reached the lobby." The recorded voice in the elevator said. L quickly stepped out and saw Sayu waiting on one of the big plush couches in the lobby. He tapped her shoulder.

Sayu turned around and saw the insomniac detective she wasn't surprised to see something like him. A genius. A social outcast. Everything screamed 'hey look at me! I am different!'. "I am assuming you are Ryuzaki?" she asked and L nodded.

"It's twelve o'clock. How did you get here? Don't you have school?" he questioned.

"I ditch school all the time. It's easy to hack into my dad's e-mail account and send and absence notification e-mail." she paused and looked around before continuing "Is it possible to continue in a more private place?"

"Rebellious type, I see. I'll be careful not to boss you around too much." L noted to himself.

"I am not rebellious. I don't do things just for the sake of breaking the rules. School is a complete waste if time right now. They are reviewing things I already know. I don't need what they are offering." Sayu corrected and sounded very offended. "Can we move this conversation to a more private location." Sayu urged with a serious tone and took L by surprise. He didn't expect her to be so serious or offended. He quickly apologised.

"I apologise. I booked us a conference room but I wasn't expecting you this early. Let me see if its available." he said, never once changing his deadpan expression.

Sayu watched the insomniac looking detective go to the reception desk and ask something to the woman that was eyeing them with weird looks. Who could blame her. It was Friday and a teenaged girl was here to meet a grown man and they were talking in a business manner. Not suspicious at ALL. Oh what fun it is to confuse people. L quickly came back and gestured Sayu to follow him. They went into a conference room with a big table and red cushioned chairs.

"Please sit down." she did as she was told. "Do you have any suspicions left?" L said after he sat down as well, in his usual manner.

"No. Even if you are Kira, there is no point in you contacting me or fearing me. Nobody would listen to my deductions anyway. But you don't look like Kira."

"I don't _look _like Kira?" he asked, little worried of Sayu caring for looks too much "How does one look like Kira?"

"He wants people to bow down in front of him and stare at him an awe. You on the other hand look like you don't give a fuck about your looks or how others look at you. You also sit in a peculiar manner. Kira's normal identity fits societies requests but you don't."

"Interesting… I suppose what you said is true. I don't fit societies criteria of normal nor I try to. I personally find it very boring." L said all the while he was measuring the possibility of Sayu already being allied with Light. If that was the case, which was a really small possibility, but nonetheless it was possible.

"I have to do it. Don't ask why. Could we wrap this up? I have to get to places and I am sure the overly developed infants upstairs won't like their mommy gone for long." Sayu said, venom dripping from her words. L could hear the hate in her voice. He could only think one thing.

_Wow._

"I assume you are talking about the task force?"

"Is it obvious that I don't like them?" she said guiltily.

"One of those men is your father." L said, disbelieving. How could they be this distant. His few years of family life was really the happiest years of his life. How could something like that go this wrong?

"I know. Isn't that one of the reasons you suspect Light? Workaholic father. He is never home. He lives in his own little world where he is the hero, Light is his successor, criminals are the evil witches, mom is the worshipper and I am the disappointing, weakling child. I was able to isolate myself from that a lot earlier than my brother so he still has that in him." she said. Lost in her childhood memories of loneliness.

"Ah… The sad, sad tale of an undiscovered genius."

"Yeah…" she sighed "Why am I ranting? We have to get this done so I can go buy some stuff."

"Oh, of course."

"Yeah! Let's talk some money!"

L stared at her with shock. _Is she really a 14-year-old?_

They established an amount for Sayu's fee and moved on to other matters such as when to contact him. Nobody was watching the house until Light arrived, Sayu found out. She didn't want for that task force to know her gender. L informed her that they had called her a 'him' and he hadn't use any pronouns. She told him to just 'roll with it'. Then L quick went up to the 'infants'.

"So, how did it go?" Matsuda asked perkily.

"I cannot say. I don't know how it should have gone." he said. He crouched on the couch and started looking over some reports from prisons. "He is impressive, I'd have to say. Although a little bit of a foul mouth." L said. He liked Matsuda. He was enthusiastic and energetic. Without him, the task voce would go into depression and commit suicide before Kira got to them.

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind…"

Sayu went back home after she was done buying manga and games. It was already 15:30 so she just walked in. After throwing a 'hello' to her mother and ran up to her room to see if she could connect with the task force. She opened the were two icons: one had an S letter and was labeled "S Connection" and the other one had an L and was Labeled "L Private". She clicked on "S Connection".

_ring… ring…_

L and the Japanese task force turned to the computer. He didn't expect her to call today but he answered nonetheless.

"S?"

_"Hello, Ryuzaki." _the screen spoke calmly.

"Why are you contacting me? We just spoke." L said in his calmly manner, aware of the eyes on him. "Has something come up?"

_"I just wanted to check if everything was working."_

"Of course it is working. I checked everything about a hundred times." L said, offended.

_"Quit giving me the cold shoulder. That is not nice. Just say 'hello'. Have some decency. Everything is fine, as far as I can see anywat. There is only one problem."_

"What is it?" L asked.

_"The little infants are staring at the screen like it's a shiny key chain." _she spoke in English and then continued in Japanese _"No matter how hard you stare you will not be able to see behind the screen." _she spoke as she was speaking to a small child. Everyone went back to what they were doing

"Did you want anything else?"

_"Nope. See you tomorrow. Oh, wait, just checking. About Light and Naomi. I figured you had already mentioned it?"_ Sayu asked just to be sure.

"Naomi Misora?" Matsuda asked from the armchair, hunched over the coffee table. "She never met him."

_"Yes, she did." _ she said, quite sure of herself _"They met when Light Yagami came by the police station to drop something off. They talked a little in the waiting area and left together. And that was the last time anyone ever heard from her." _she explained and watched her fathers reaction. She couldn't help but inwardly chuckle.

"That could mean anything!" Soichiro tried to defended his son.

_"Meeting Naomi and killing her falls into the category of 'anything'." _she spoke like Aizawa spoke to Matsuda. _"Why do _you_ think a 17-year-old would talk to a formally engaged woman who had just lost her fiancée? Rebound guy or something?"_

L slammed his palm on his forehead. He was already regretting this. "I get that you are not fond of the police, but must you torture them?" he asked tiredly.

_"What I said is true. It is suspicious that the last person who saw Naomi that we are aware of is our only Kira suspect."_

"But if Light was Kira, wouldn't all of us be dead? He knows all of our names except Ryuzaki." L internally face palmed.

A weird filtered sound came from the speakers and L stiffened. Light was home.

_"I have to go." _she muttered quickly and the screen went black.

Everybody stayed Silent for a moment until Matsuda awkwardly broke the silence. "So...Heh heh... Interesting fellow you got there."

"Interesting indeed. I must inform you that he is putting on a character to avoid being recognised. That is why he came off a bit..." L paused to look for the right word "...peculiar. I apologise for that, but he really doesn't like the police for some reason."

"Maybe he is a criminal." Aizawa said. He didn't like S either.

"No, he is not. There are lots of people who don't like the police who doesn't have a criminal record." _Me for example! _L snapped. God, how he hated Aizawa.

"Don't mind me asking, " Mogi spoke up with his calm voice "what are we going to do about Light and Misora?"

"Nothing." everyone, except Mogi, made a 'huh?' sound "If we interrogate him, he will know who S is and he will also know, if he does not so already, that we suspect him. Light Yagami knows all of your names and faces. I can assure you, he will not hesitate to kill anyone."

"What do you want us to do then?" Mr Yagami asked.

"Try to find more footage of Raye Penber. Doesn't mother when, just during his investigations. Maybe we can find something there."

And so the task force went on about their task. Aizawa half-assed everything, thinking he was too good of a detective for this shit, Matsuda couldn't do much, Mr Yagami's mind was on his son and the only ones who worked were Mogi and Ukita because L found spectating Sayu and Light much more fun. There was something about their relationship. There were too many things stated between the lines when they talked. Especially in front of their parents. They were close but not close at the same time. This interested L greatly. L also informed the task force that the cameras and microphones are to be removed from the households before sending them home. Too many idiots. He was looking forward to him and Sayu's next conversation, she had the brains to keep up with him.

Thankfully, after sending the idiots, or infants as Sayu likes to call them, Sayu contacted L from 'L Private' connection.

"Hello S. How are you doing?"he asked monotonously.

"Fine, Ryuzaki. How are you doing?"

"I am suffering a condition called too-many-stupid-policemen." L said jokingly. He thought if he would be friendly towards her, she would be more loyal, because there was no denying it, Sayu loved her brother and if Light were to win her back as a brother, L was at great risk. Light was a manipulative individual and Sayu was merely a teenager. He just hoped that Sayu was as clever as he anticipated.

"Oh, don't be a big baby. I had to suffer those pathogens for my whole life."

"But you must be immune to them by now."

"No, an antibody cannot be produced for those particular viruses called conservative-police-bitches."

"Really? How did you survived?" L said, ignoring the choice of words. But rely it wasn't that bad. It reminded of Mello to him.

"I was using something called big brother, but as it turns out, that was another virus."

"Oh, how unfortunate."

"Unfortunate indeed. So anyway I am going to use something else now."

"And what would that be?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yeah. It's so boring around here. All about school and honourable this and admirable that." she sighed "So I am here to bitch about it."

"That would be an interesting change from Aizawa's constant commentary and complaints."

"I know. He is so annoying. I hate that guy."

"Well, me too."

"He bosses you around and speaks like he is your superior right?"

"He certainly does. And he didn't find a single useful thing in the entire course of the Kira Case."

"Not surprised. He is stupider than Matsuda."

"I agree. But Matsuda has a low attention span so he seems stupid."

"But he is not. He is my favourite."

"I don't like any of them, but you are right. He is the most tolerable." L paused for a moment before adding "After you."

"Thanks. You yourself are not so bad."

"Thank you." a small smile appeared on L's face, though he didn't know why.

"You are fun to talk to. All my other friends are stupid and have a crush on my brother."

"Friend?" L questioned. This was friendship? "I'm your friend?"

"Yeah. What else? I am sharing the biggest secret of y life with you also I bitch about stuff to you."

"I never had a friend before. I wouldn't know." L said in his FYI voice.

"Well, I didn't have a real friend before either. You know, the kind that isn't in love with Light and isn't hanging out with me just because my last name is Yagami."

"That's too bad. You are a good friend."

"Heh. Thanks. You are too."

"That reminds me, the surveillance will be removed from your house tomorrow."

"Great. Now you can't peek when I'm in the shower."

"I never watched you when you were in the shower. I was more focused on Light."

"Thanks for not being a creep."

"You're welcome."

"So, what did you tell the task force to do about Misora and Light's encounter?" Sayu said, sounding serous all of a sudden "I hope you are not going to interrogate him directly. That will blow my cover."

"No, you needn't worry. I leave founding more evidence on that to you. Most importantly how did Raye and Light met each other." L said back to the work voice he was familiar with. His voice didn't change much but he was much more comfortable in this tone of voice.

"I will. He probably manipulated some poor girl. That's his style. But one girl wouldn't be enough. He had to use somebody else too. A criminal."

"I am aware. We have a list of possible used criminals but a lot of them are probably decoys."

"Hmm..." Sayu went into the memories when she and Light did secret things or he told her about his mischiefs. "For a move this crucial, my bet is that they are all decoys. His life depends on you not figuring it out. The criminal he used is probably undetected yet."

"...I have never thought of that."

"You have to know Light to understand what the absolute fuck he is doing. I'm best source you can get on him."

"I know. You are the closest person to him. I believe you are crucial to this case. Not just because you know Light but because there is a possibility that he will want you as his successor."

"Say what?" Sauy's voice suddenly went cold

"Everyone needs a successor and he knows that. You are close to him, less likely to betray him. And because you are the only one who knows the real Light Yagami, you are the only one who can understand his thought process the best." L saw Sayu blankly staring. "I know this is a lot to process but this is what I think. I would appreciate if you gave me your opinion."

"No, no, no, no. Please tell me you are joking." she said with a little panic in her voice "I-if I am close to him again, he'll figure out that I am working for you, he will kill me on the spot. I don't want to get killed by my own brother!"L could see the fear in her eyes. Why had he said that? You don't drop something like that on a teenager! What the hell was wrong with him? He really had to work on his social skills.

"Calm down. It's just a possibility. He will find out regardless if you don't calm down and alert him to come in your room, hence seeing the laptop and which you didn't have two days ago." L said carefully. He was not good at this stuff.

"Calm down? How can I fucking calm down? I'm freaking out! What if what you said is true and he asks me to be his successor and then fucking kills me?"

"We will catch him by the time he finds out."

"Don't underestimate him."

"Don't underestimate _me _nor yourself. I am not as familiar with him as you are but we are really similar. You know how he thinks. I have faith in you that you can stay under cover. I would not have asked for your help otherwise. You are too dangerous on Kira's disposal because you can beat him. Why do you think he will kill you if he knew that you were on my side regardless of your knowledge of him being Kira? You are a threat to him. So am I. Not the task force. Only us."

"And Naomi Misora." she said. She looked calm now. Thank the god he did not believe in.

"Unfortunately."

"What about the FBI agents. None of them were a threat. Why did he killed them"

"The aim of that was to say that 'I will kill anyone in my way' and scare us."

"Are you scared?"

"Of dying? No."

"I'd be sad if you died." L couldn't help smiling. Why was he smiling all the time?

"Thank you. I would be sad if you died as well."

"Why are we still talking about dying. It's depressing."

"I don't know. What do you want to talk about?"

"I dunno. I called because I was bored and my usual source of entertainment is a possible mass murderer."

"So you decided to call the one who is trying to kill him?"

"The irony!" Sayu exclaimed, acting like the little teenager she was. "Life is full of those things."

"I suppose..." L paused for a second to look at the clock it was 3am. Why was she still up? "Aren't you tired?"

"No. Why? What time is it?" she asked more to herself than to him. "Oh my god. 3am? Wow. I should get to sleep. When should I contact you tomorrow?"

"Any time is fine but I don't know if we will need your help tomorrow. I think you should investigate on how Light might have gotten Raye's name."

"I can do that." Sayu said nodding in thought.

"Excellent. Can you contact me if you find anything?"

"It might take a while, though. My brother keeps his dates secret, like everything else in his life."

"There are some other things you can follow up as well. For example the criminal he used and how they were undetected. Also what crucial thing Misora could have found so that he did such a rash decision to kill her right away?"

"Okay. I'll try. Bye."

"Good night."

The next day Light went for a walk to talk to Ryuk. His comments on Sayu having a boyfriend were getting annoying and unfortunately humans couldn't punch shinigami.

"Ryuk, I wanted to ask you something." Light whispered as they walked down the wet path. "Do Heaven and Hell exist?"

"Not for you." Ryuk said happily.

"I know that but can other people go to Heaven or Hell?"

"No. There is only Nothingness. No matter what the person did. Why do you ask?"

"It's for Sayu. I want her to be Kira after me but I don't want to steal her chance to go to Heaven."

"I didn't think you cared."

"She is different. She is my only family."

"What about your parents or relatives?"

"Oh, please. I am only a trophy in their eyes. Merely a pretty doll. She is the only one who thought of me as a human being."

"And yet you call yourself god?"

"Humans are gods in a way. Some are good some are bad."

"That's an interesting thought. I have never met a human who called all humans gods before."

"Yes but some humans are superior to others."

"And you are superior to all?"

"Yes. I am the most powerful. After me there will be Sayu. She is the most fitting for that power. She deserves it."

"Oh-ho-ho. What a loving brother. I wouldn't think you would be like his after your reaction to her having her boyfriend in her room."

"She is old enough to have a boyfriend."

"In her room?"

"I have no say in it. She is a big girl, she can handle it."

"So, when are you going to ask her to be your successor?"

"That's going to take a while. Since I was locked up in my room, we are not as close as we used to be. I have to win her back."

"How?"

"Simple. Do things her way."

"Which is?"

"Not pretending I obey the rules and simply and bluntly stating that I don't care about them. Which means backing her up in arguments and such."

"Ooh interesting. I can't wait to see you scold you father. That will be amusing."

"Yes it will."

"Can you buy me some apples now?"

"If you shut up about what might Say did with her boyfriend."

"Ok, ok. Just buy me some _juicy_ apples."

With a sigh, Light turned his way to the grocery store. Half of his money was going on apples again.


End file.
